The Saviors Of The Spiral
by musicalcreepertwipie
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

POV

Heather wakes up groggily hearing a loud and rather annoying beeping noise. "What in the name of Raven is that noise..." She mutters sitting up. Sighing she sees the source of the beeping, her alarm clock.

Looking at the time her eyes widen "I-i'ts today?! I completely forgot!" Stumbling she sits up turning off the alarm and quickly gets changed into a ice blue dress trying her best to fix her hair. "Ugh, my hair is a complete mess!" Muttering she grabs a comb and brushes her hair.

"There, that's a lot better." Smiling at her reflection her hair now in curls. Running past a calendar she looks at the date circled titled "Graduation Day!" with little hearts around it. She grins then opens her door, which has her school's symbol on it, a snowflake.

"Fiona! Sophia! Sadie!" She calls knocking on a red door with the fire school symbol, a dark brown door with a leaf, and a bronze door with a scale on it.

"I'll wait for then downstairs" she mutters to herself. She goes downstairs and starts to make pancakes.

POV

Sophia grumbles sitting up, woken from Heather knocking on her door. "I swear she's the only morning person in the dorm..." She grumbles to herself getting up.

When she passes by a mirror she gasps retracing her steps to walk back in front of the mirror seeing her long brown hair which she usually puts up in pigtails is now reduced to nothing but net, literally, her hair is now all snarled.

"Not this again..." She mutters and grabs a maple leaf shaped comb glowing a soft green. "I want look pretty today because today is the day we finally graduate! Thank goodness mom gave this to me recently!" she smiles and starts to comb her hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile In The Boys Dorm

POV

Jake wakes up with a start hearing a banshee scream of sort "I need to change my alarm one these days..." He mutters turning it off. He sits up looking in the mirror seeing his coal black hair in a mess. He grumbles and fixes it slightly.

"Thats good for now..." He opens the door and walks into the hall closing a pitch black with a white skull on it, symbol the Death school. "Logan, Jack time to get up" he knocks on the a royal purple door with a yellow storm cloud as well as a light blue door with a yellow triangle a singular eye staring back at Jake.

A rustling is heard from behind the door and a mediam height male with blond hair and blue eyes opens the door squinting at him "It's today...?" The boy murmered sleepily. Jake rolls his eyes and nods, yes Logan, its Graduation Day get ready." Jake shakes his head as Logan rushes back into his room to get ready.

A taller boy with blond hair and unusual purple eyes opens his door already dressed and ready. "Morning Jake!" He grins. Jake sighs "Morning Jack" he greets the tall blonde male.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Guest

**One Hour Later...**

POV

Heather grinned seeing the boys on the other side sitting in an isle of chairs and she waves.

POV

Looking around he notices Heather waving and smirks winking at her waving back.

POV

She frowns and rolls her eyes at his flirtatious gesture then she looks up at the stage where Merle Ambrose the headmaster, as well as the schools professors standing up there. She smiles noticing her professor, Greyrose.

POV

As the graduation begins a tall shadowy figure watches from a far..

"Well now... Seems like Merle's little brats are graduating..." He mutters glaring at them.

"Jake Skullrider!" Merle calls

POV

I jump hearing my voice called and I shiver feeling an omnious presents

'Thats strange... I recognize this evil aura...' He thinks to himself.

Walking up to the stage he takes the graduation certificate and winks at Sophia who along with Heather, Fiona, Jack, and Logan already received their certificate.

POV

Sophia giggles a little seeing him wink at her. 'I have to admit he is handsome...' She smiles blushing slightly and thinking of how many times he's tried to ask her out.

Suddenly a puff of black smoke appears a few feet to the right of Jake and he jumps back his dark brown eyes widening. "I knew I recognized that aura!" He growls as a tall male with black hair and beard holding a staff his red eyes glinting.

POV

Gasps can be heard from the crowd and Sadie comes up on stage being the only one who hasn't received hers. "Malistaire..." Merle snears "Why have you returned?" He demands.

Malistaire grins "What? I can't watch my son graduate?" Mailstaire replies glancing at Jake knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4: Up To No Good

POV

I stare at Mailstaire in disbelief "That can't be true!" She says. Mailstaire looks over at the and smirks. "I see that you're following in my footsteps in choosing a lady; a Life wizard" he chuckles. Sophia's eyes widen and glares at Jake half angry half embarrassed her face light pink.

POV

Looking over at Sophia sheepishly he smiles. Sophia rolls her eyes, "We aren't a couple" she mumbles her face already light pink. Mailstaire chuckles and turns to Jake "I see that everything is going well..."

POV

Suddenly a gargoyle appears next to him "Sir, we successfully stolen the gems!" The gargoyle reports. Merle rasies his eyebrow looking only at Mailstaire suspiciously. "Ah, good! Take the gems back to Darkmoore" he says pretending to ignore Merle's death glare.

The gargoyle dissapears once again leaving as quickly as he arrived. "What was that all about Mailstaire?" He asks raising his eyebrow suspiciously. "Nothing important, just some jewels I asked one of my minions to grab for me, to help teach my students, now if you've finished interrogating me I'll be off." Mailstaire gives Jake a wink then dissapears in another puff of black smoke.

POV

Merle frowns at Jake "Did you have any clue that Mailstaire was your father?" He asks Jake gently. I shake my head overwhelmed with questions. "Alright Sadie was the last to get her certificate so everyone can go back to your dorms now!" Merle announces.

Small time skip

POV

I shake my head walking with Fiona, Sophia and Sadie back to our dorms "I'm telling you Heather!" Sophia was saying "Couldn't we at least give Mailstaire a chance?" Sophia continued. As we turned the corner my eyes widen looking at our doors. The usual gem as a doorknob and representing our school were gone!


End file.
